This is How Life Goes
by CharlesEvanWinters
Summary: Lena finds herself kidnapped by a madman hoping that she and the other four hostages make it out alive and, that Supergirl is looking for her
1. chapter 1

Have you ever had that "oh fuck me" moment and I dont mean 'fuck me' in a way that means intimancy I mean ' _fuck me_ ' as in 'everything in my life is going to shit and i have no idea how to make it stop'

well that is whats happening to me right now

I was having lunch Kara and it was wonderful as always; I was sad to see her leave but her sister called her away and thus I was alone in my office having told Jess to go out to have lunch and that id be fine alone with Kara the floor was completely empty

in hindsight, it probably wasnt the best idea for me to have let Jess leave me alone but I was distracted by Kara's smile

A few moments after she'd left a man walked into my office holding a gun and a mask to cover my face

at first Id thought oh hes alone it should be easy to use my wits and get out of this

here comes the 'oh fuck me' moment

his friend walks in they are both covered head to toe with black clothing and you could tell that they were working for someone instead of this being their idea I mean their outfits scream henchmen

anyway his friend walks around behind me and I try to back away from him but I find myself having backed into the first man

who then whacks me on the head with the butt of his gun effectivly knocking me out.

When I'd woken up, I couldnt see anything.

I'm assumung this means they'd blindfolded me, but I could tell we were in a car moving.

This sucks because no one is going to know I've gone missing unless Kara notices something is wrong

even then itd take a miracle for her to find me even if she knows supergirl im sure whoever has paid these men to kidnap me knows supergirl has rescued me before and would probably do it again

so assuming they are not completely inept they have planned ahead.

Finally after what seems like another hour after I'd came to the vehicle stopped and I was being carted out by both men as theyd each grabbed one arm and began carrying me out

The first thing I noticed as they opened the door was the smell it smelled like dirt and really really dry land like a desert type area.

Its safe to say that I have no idea where ive been taken

they kept the mask on my face until wed gotten to where they wanted to keep me and as soon as my eyes adjusted to the slight darkness

I saw 4 other people in the cell type room with me I didnt know who any of them were but they all looked important like me

like a CEO of a fortune 500 company and it confused me

either I was kidnapped by my mother and she wants us all to give her money (which makes no sense because she has never failed to siphon money from me without me noticing until Jess brings me my bank statements) , or someone else has a higher more complicated plan that I havent figured out yet

hopefully Kara has noticed I've gone missing and has contacted Supergirl

I look at the other people and begin to ask them who they are but before I can I hear a door open and slam shut

we all look in the direction the sound came from and I see a figure walking down some steps

the first thing I see are a pair of black converse shoes and as they descend the stairs I start to see the rest of their outfit, a pair of blue jeans and a white vneck tshirt

then I see their face its a man around 20-24 years old his hair is all mussed up and he has a slight beard not to full but noticeable

if im being honest he looks like a hipster that hasnt grown out his beard yet with that beanie sitting a top his head.

he claps his hands together as he smiles at us

"well well", he says his voice deepish and strong "now that I have the right Lena Luthor and all the other CEOs I need I can start with phase two of my plan", his smile gets wider as he finishes his sentance

I walk to the cage door and just as im about to touch it he makes a tsk noise, "ah ah ah you wouldnt want to touch that" he says and I look closer at the cage doors

electric sparks come off the cage as he turns a dial in his hand im thinking controls how much electricity is emmited by the cage

"This remote controls the cages electricity output" he says and I smirk to myself _I was right'_ "one touch and ZAP depending on how much im letting the cage emit your either dead or your hair will be all puffed up, or ya know" he puts his hand to his face cupping his chin and cheek "youll be in extreme pain" he smiles

"Why am I here" I ask/demand

"I need you Lena I need all of you, you are all the greatest minds in science I could find" he says "I have plans big big plans and the faster you help me the faster all this ends"

"but why what is the plan"

he looks down as if hes thinking then he looks back up at me "I need to write up my blueprints before I can let you know anything"

"You dont have an actual plan do you"

"I have a plan!!" he slightly raises his voice "I just wasnt convinced that these.two idiots here" he says gesturing to the henchmen that picked me up "Would find the right Lena Luthor, do you know how many Lenas they brought to me? None of them had the last name Luthor it was insane"

"Im not even a scientist why am I here?" a girl behind me says

shes about 5'3 short brown curly hair and golden eyes

"You my dear Cecilia are here because you are a brilliant mathmatician" he says looking at her in the eyes smiling and then he looks to all of us

"not all of you are scientists only about 2 of you are and each of you are important to my plan..." he says hesitating "look I know it was wrong of me to bring you here against your will but its for a good cause and I know that after you know my plan you will be on my side and if not then... ill just hsve to beat you into submission." he says walking to the door

before he exits he slightly turns back "get some rest folks youre going to be here for a long time and its gonna be a long day tomorrow" he says then he exits slamming the door behind him

"well fuck me" (theres gonna be alot of 'fuck me' moments)

I look around the cage ive been left in

theres 10 beds in here and its pretty spacious, all the beds look very comfortable as though he truly wanted us to be well rested

Im deep in thought as I walk to the very last bed and lay down hoping that someone will find me soon I miss Kara's smile

I ponder what the hipsters plan might be before I drift off to sleep


	2. Dammit, Where is She?

**As Cath** **1268 has said my punctuation could use some work and I thank you for reviewing I also apologize that my horrible punctuation makes my stories hard to read, this is why my mom refuses to read what I write, Because its hard to understand. Know that I am working on it, and am going to put punctuation where I think it goes if you guys want to help me its greatly appreciated... ive never been good at where the things go**

Miffed, thats the feeling that im feeling right now. Miffed

Miffed, that while I was in the middle of lunch with Lena, Alex decides 'hey! its a good idea to call my sister.'

turns out, Alex did have a good reason to call me... I mean.. a huge alien attacking downtown National City is _kiiind_ of a problem.

After dealing with said problem, I figure it wouldn't hurt to send a text to Lena apologizing for leaving in the middle of lunch, and telling her that I'd see her later.

But she never replied... which usually, only happens when shes really busy, but she'd told me she didnt have any important meetings till 2, and its only 12:45.

So I text Jess

-hey, whats Lena doing right now?-

Jess -I have no idea, I just got back.. let me check.-

Jess -Hmm, she's not in her office.-

-That's weird-

Jess -I just tried to call her, she didnt answer.-

-Yea she didn't answer me either..-

-Im gonna head by her house, though unlikely, she mightve went home-

so I fly to her house and she isnt there either, which has me worried so I fly back to the DEO and tell Alex.

"Whoa Whoa, Kara slow down.." Alex says after I start freaking out and rambling

"Im sorry Alex im just... I have no idea where she is, or who took her..."

"If anyone actually did take her." Alex interjected

"Alex," I look at her seriously "She hasnt texted me back, or called me, nor is she at work or home." I listed "some one has to have taken her." I tell her

Ive successfully moved from miffed to panicked in a matter of hours

"Winn pull up the security cameras for L-Corp, let's see if someone has kidnapped Lena." Alex commands

"okie dokie" Winn says before spinning back to his computer in his chair

When he pulls up the feed, he calls Alex and I both over

We see a tall man, dressed in black, walking in L-Corp; then we see another man, slightly shorter but dressed the same walk in after him

A few moments later the men walk out together with a limp Lena between them.

"Winn can you follow that van?" Alex asks him after she sees the men throw Lena into the back of a black van

I take note of the license plate, and remind him to look for the name the van is listed under.

It took a couple hours, but Winn found out the van is owned by a man named Vincent Reed

"Alright let's go pay Mr. Reed a little visit." Alex says

When Alex comes back, she tells me that Mr. Reed reported his car stolen 5 months ago, so we are right back to where we started

With no idea where Lena is, or who took her

"Kara go home, get some rest" Alex tells me

"What? What time is it?" I ask

Alex looks at her watch "2:00 in the morning. Weve been looking for hours, youve scoured the city using your superhearing and xray vision, sleep well start back up first thing tomorrow." she says

"Alex Im worried, I dont think Ill be able to sleep till we find her."

she moves my hair out of my face "Kara... we will find her. But you can't do anything to help her, if you arent at your best."

"You're right" I nod "I dont know it just doesnt feel right."

"I know, if it will make you feel better, Ill come with and we can watch orange is the new black till we fall asleep" she suggests

I give in.. but it still doesnt feel right.

At my apartment, Alex sets up Netflix on my tv while I make tea

"Hey, hows Maggie? I havent seen her in a week." I say

"Shes fine, she has been swamped with cases at work. What I wanna know though is whats going on with you and Lena." she says and I look at her confused

"Shes my best friend?" I say questioningly because she should know this, but she doesnt pick up on that

"oh?", she raises her eyebrow "I hear a question in there"

"yeah. because you should know this."

"Im just saying I see the way she looks at you.. theres something more going on there."

"Alex, can we drop the subject? huh?"

"alright alright. lets find out what happens with Alex and Piper"


	3. Liam

**Enjoy and review**

A loud slam is all I hear before I wake up, I forgot that I was in a cage for a moment because I reached over to check my alarm clock blindly, and opened my eyes all the way when Id realized it wasnt there

sitting up and running my hands through my hair, I notice the man from yesterday was standing in front of the cage smiling

"I wrote up the blueprints.. my lackeys here are gonna bring you guys into a work room so you can begin and Ill tell you all about my plan" he says

\--time lapse--

his henchmen throw us into a room with electrical wires along the walls, tools at every table, and various pieces of metal.

"Get comfortable lads and ladies, this will probably seem weird but my plan is for you all to make a device that will effectively make me the most powerful man in the world" he says with his arms stretched open wide

"now I know what youre gonna say 'why would you want to be the most powerful man in the world, what is the purpose' " he says in a slightly higher voice than before

"so let me explain... Superman is practically a god... I want to destroy him.. but not only him, oh no i want to destroy Supergirl as well." he says

"why?" i ask and he glares at me

"Ita rude to interrupt Ms.Luthor" he says before continuing "two years ago Superman was fighting a nasty alien, dont ask me what alien because I dont know, but he did and as he was fighting this alien, said alien throws him into a hospital... a hospital that my wife and daughter were in... she'd just given birth and just like that they were gone.." he pauses and looks up, blinking the tears out of his eyes

"Do you think superman paid for what he did? Cause he didn't. Do you think Supergirl has paid for the damage shes caused? she probably hasn't."

"So you want to force money from them?" the woman asks.. Cecilia I think is her name

he laughs "No I want them to pay with pain, I want them to feel on the outside what I felt on the inside for months."

"Yeah theres no way I'm helping you do that.. Supergirl has been so helpful in all things she does."

"youre probably right but..." he shrugs "Go big or go home right" he laughs and nudges a man beside him

"So! here is my diagram of my evil plan" he says as he brings out a set of big white cards the first on says

"Kidnap a Rich and Powerful CEO, Make them build powerful device. This will cause the world to sit up and take notice, stunned by your arrival. Who is this Criminal Mastermind? Where did they come from? And why do they look so good in a Corporate Suit?"

the next says "Seize control of United Nations. This will cause countless hordes of Classic Thugs to flock to you, begging to do your every bidding. Your name will become synonymous with Evil, as lesser men whisper your name in terror." he takes the second card away and gives it to a man to his left

"Yes, after you build the device, I will assume control of the United Nations, the I will aquire more kryptonite then I already have in my possession, and kill the kryptonians"

"how much do you have now?" I ask him

"my lair you are in.. is lined with it no kryptonian is coming to save you." he says

"Wait, If this 'lair' of yours is coated and protected by kryptonite.. your emiting high levels of radiation.. theres no way the government wouldnt be able to track you back here." I tell him

"I already thought of that princess, the outside facing the rest of the world is covered by lead.. radiation effectivly hidden." he explains

"who are you?" I ask him incredulously

he smirks.. "I am Liam Rothul"

 **Ik rothul is basically luthor backwards i have a plan for that if you can guess the plan you get 5 points**


	4. Kara Calm the Fuck Down

**review my lovelies it gives me life** **also a reminder that punctuation and I are not good friends so I'm just gonna put it where ever I think it goes alright? alright.**

Before the alarm Alex set even went off, I was already awake and in my Supersuit

When the alarm did go off, I set Alex's coffee on the table and shot out the door, I knew she'd meet me at the DEO.

" _Kara_ _where are you flying to?"_ Winn asked me through the comms

"just around Winn, I'm hoping Ill pick up something from Lena"

 _"Alex texted me, she said she'd be at the DEO in 20"_

"Alright, thanks Winn"

I flew around, scanning everything in everyway I could.. xray, superhearing, the works... but I still keep coming up empty

I feel frustrated.. lost.. I have no idea what to do

Im so lost in thought, I almost ran headfirst into a building

 _"Kara, you okay?"_ Alex asks me

"huh? oh.. yeah Al Im fine just.. thinking is all."

 _"Im at the DEO.. you comin?"_

"yah be there in a moment" I say just before I touch down at the DEO

Alex smirks when she sees me "a moment, huh?"

"I want to find Lena.. I guess you could say im extremely motivated"

Alex nods

"Winn, tell us some good news please." she says

"I would love to tell you guys some good news... but Ive got nothing" he replys and my stomach churns

"Youve got to be kidding me. How are you gonna be this great tech guy but you cant seem to find the one person I actually need you to find.. its like you dont want her found... is that whats going on here Winn." I start, not really knowing **why** im saying what im saying

"Kara calm the fuck down!" Alex tells me and I glare at her

"How am I supposed to calm down?"

"just breathe, and tell me Why you are freaking out right now, I mean I know you and Lena are close, but this is insanity" she says exasperatedly

"Alex she's been missing for an entire day and I feel so helpless... I have no idea where she's at and its killing me she's my best friend, my confidant, the one I turn to when everything in my life is going wrong .. And the fact that she isn't here... That I can't tell her how much I miss her is driving me insane.. Ya know.. I'm so used to seeing her and knowing she's a text message away and now that she's not I feel... I.. I have no idea what I feel.. My stomach hurts.. My heart hurts... And when I think about what whoever kidnapped her might be doing to her right now it scares me shes human.. Fragile.. And if I can't find her then I can't protect her.. I just love her and the fact that I can't protect her right now angers me"

"What did you say at the end there?" she asks me

"It angers me I can't protect her?"

"No before that"

"She's fragile?"

She rolled her eyes "After that, Kara"

"I love her??...Omg Alex I love her..." I realize

Alex nods

"Im gonna go... check... things..." Winn says before leaving

"Alex I can't love her, It would create so many problems.." I say

"what problems?" she asks, her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion

"What if she doesnt feel the same way? I mean shes my best friend, if the feelings arent mutual, maybe she wont want to be friends anymore?" I worry

"Kara", Alex says grabbing my shoulders "She would be stupid to abandon your friendship because of unrequited feelings.. and Lena doesnt seem stupid at all." she thinks for a moment then continues "Im actually surprised she hasnt figures out that you are supergirl.. I mean your disguise is just a pony tail and glasses."

"Its a very effective disquise!" I argue

and she just chuckles

"sure it is supergirl, sure it is." she smirks at the end there, and I internally roll my eyes "So... what do you like the most about Lena? she asks

I think for a moment.. I go over every little thing Ive ever learned about her, and it takes me a moment to pinpoint what exactly I like about her, but then I realize..

"Her determination.." I nod slowly "her determination to step out of her families spotlight and build her own."


	5. Ships? Ships

**I forgot the pairing on my story included maggie and alex so heres a bit of sanvers for ya** **, also let me ask real quick.. is my story making sense so far? I know my words are all over the place.. but basically Noah hates the kryptonians because, Superman crashed into a hospital that his wife and newborn child were in, and he didnt pay like... he wants REVENGE and he only has enough kryptonite to protect his base (put kryptonite in the walls) that was the first thing he thought of, like he could have made them into bullets but ya know... go big or go home lol. Please review and let me know whether or not it makes sense.. Thank you**

 **Maggie POV**

Things have been a bit... _stressed.._ between Alex and I recently..

Its mostly my fault, but it takes two to Tango...

It all started a month ago when I was working a case with a rookie cop named Rhode..(no thats actually her name Rhode Micheals)

Well anyway, our department Chief paired us together so I could show her the ropes, so of course later that day i'd gotten a break in a case id been working for months now.

On my way to arrest my perp with Rhode asking me questions about what its like to be a detective and if Ive ever gotten scared before making a bust

and recently ive been trying to be a nice person, and when questions like that from a newbie would usually annoy me and id tell them to shut up, I instead smiled and answered all her questions honestly and politely..

And we got along just fine... until she met Alex...

 **Alex POV**

Ive never really had a relationship with someone that I was scared of losing, every relationship up to this moment was confusing and felt weird

This... with Maggie... it feels _RIGHT_ , for the first time I get it and I actually am happy with her..

So of course id be a little territorial with her after meeting her tall, tan, beautiful, raven haired new partner (police wise of course) and knowing she'd be spending every working day with her...

I couldn't help but feel like I needed to keep this woman away from her

and not because Rhode is gay because she isnt, she told Maggie she was straight as a board, which makes me feel a little more at ease

Its because shes shiny, and new

because Maggie smiles at her too...

 **Lena POV**

"Hey." A woman says to me, reaching her hand out to me "Im Cecilia, but you can call me Cece" she smiles

"Lena" I say shaking her hand seeing movement out of the corner of my eye

"Im Chris" the Person I saw move said

a man shorter than Cecila said his salt and pepper hair longer than youd think for a man who has salt and pepper hair

so apparently its meet and greet time... lovely

"Lena" I say again

"Well Lena, thats Mark" he says pointing people out as a tall man with black hair and sharp nose waves at me "thats Hannah" another person waves at me "and thats Nicky"

what is it with these people and waving

"Hello" I say

"how did you sleep?" Cecilia asks me

"As well as anyone could after being kidnapped and kept in a cage with 4-5 other people" I half smile

"I slept like a rock" Chris says smirking

"Of course you did" she replies back to him, rolling her eyes while he winks back at her

"what companies do you two own... if you dont mind me asking, you just seem so young" I say

"I dont own a company" she says "Im a mathmatician working in Chris's company"

"Oh! so you two know eachother?" I ask

they are both silent for a while

"I own Rob. Inc. in downtown New Jersey" Chris finally says

"Rob?" I ask

"The first three letters of my last name" he says "Robinski"

"I like it... So you two know eachother?" I ask again...

What? Im bored, and Kara usually entertains me by telling about the people she 'ships' at work.

Cece sighs "You arent gonna let that go are you?" she asks

I smile wide "Nope" I say

"Well seeing as we are all stuck here I dont see how it would hurt to tell you" chris starts "The reason Cecilia works for my company is because... When we were in college 6 years ago we dated... and after I graduated my father told me he wanted me.to come work with him.. which I mean im his only son the company would fall to me when he passed anyway, I figure I might as well learn the trade.. so I told him I would IF he gave Cece a job" he says

"I was just out of college with a major in math and minor in theatre, no one was buying my stock, so to speak, and id told Chris this and he told me he would find some way to help me... which he did" Cece finished

"Are you still together?" I ask being nosey

"...No I made a mistake.. I uh I cheated on Cece with her sister" Chris says ashamed

"I forgave him but... its best that we stay friends.." Cece says

I nod

"What about you? Anyone special on the outside?" Chris asks

I smile and think before I say anything

"Yes, but the feelings arent mutual." I say

Cece and Chris both furrow their brows

"How do you know?" he asks

"Trust me, Ive been dropping hints that I like them, sending flowers to their apartment, Ive all but told her" I said before realizing id said it was a girl

hey, for all I know they are homophobes

"her?" Cece asks

"yeah.." I say and Cece smiles

"Whats her name?" she asks

"Kara" I reply

 **Also, Incorrect Ms. Jennifer but you are close.**

 **Again please review and tell me whether or not it makes sense so far, thanks!**


	6. The Earthquake

**hey guys I have another story Im writing thats Sanvers based, I mean the chapters alternate between Sanvers and Supercorp, anyway I started it around the idea of Sanvers getting back together after they broke up, theres a Supercorp slowburn, should be entertaining..., please read it. Its called "These are the lies."**

"Why are you not working" Noah says walking back into the lab

"because we dont want to" cecilia replys to him smugly

Liams brow quirks up "Is that so?" he says before snapping his fingers "does any one feel the same?"

"yeah I do" I say and Chris follows suit

then 6 guards walk in 2 grabbing me, another pair grabs Cece, and another grabs Chris

they moved us to the middle of the room and forced us to kneel on the ground, and pulled out batons

' _oh no'_ I think

"Does anyone else not want to work?" he asks the room again, the others shake their heads in reply "were good, well work." one of them says

Liam kneels down in front of me and grabs my chin

"last chance to back out of this" he says

I hesitate... I can't look weak..

"bite me" I reply

"fine then" he says getting up and signalling the buffs to beat us down

all I feel is pain radiating all over my body from the first hit to the last... they stayed in one spot at first but eventually my skin became numb to the pain in that area, so they began to beat everywhere else.. everywhere that wasnt my face or my hands

when they finished we were all laying on the ground trying to catch our breaths

Liam kneels back down to me and moves my hair out of my face

"This is what happens when you dont listen to me." he says

"Then I feel sorry for your wife" I reply back and he smacks me across my face

"don't you dare mention her" he says cruelly and I spit in his face

he replys to that by punching me in the stomach

the last thing I hear before passing out from exhaustion is the door slamming as he walks out

 **Kara POV**

In the DEO Im leaning against the table in the middle thinking

"Im gonna tell her" I say to no one.in particular, though Alex hears me

"What?" she asks and I look over to her

"Lena, Im gonna tell her... when we find her Im going to tell her Im supergirl" I say

"Are you sure?" she asks

"Of course... do you have a problem with that?" I ask

"Kara Im fine with you telling her, Im just thinking you should wait.." she says

confused, I ask "why?"

"We dont know where she is, or what shes going through." she says "for all we know shes being tortured and beaten i seriously doubt that thw first things shes going to want is for the rug to be swept out from underkneath her.. think about it.. We find her, we go and get her and shes extremely happy to see that supergirl has saved her and she cant wait to see her best friend Kara.. then you out and tell her and shes knocked for a loop confused and upset as to why you didnt tell her sooner... does she really need that on top of whatever's being done to her?" she asks

and before I reply we feel a large earthquake and I fly off to see if theres anything I can do

 **Back to Lenas POV**

Im jolted awake when the earthquake hits and immediatly I regret jumping up

pain shoots through my body

I lift up my shirt and see bruises all over my torso

 _'wonderful, this is just what I need... the only good thing that would come out of this is Kara wouldn't leave me alone till I was better'_

The next thing I hear is alarms blaring... I dont know what's happened but the guards in the lab are getting antsy looking to eachother in confusion

over their walkies I hear " _Get the prisoners ready to be moved, the earthquake exposed some of the kryptonite... theyll be able to find us with the radiation exposure"_

then im knocked out

 **Alex POV**

"Uh Alex?" Winn says "We just got a hit off our scanners for kryptonite." he finishes

"what? where?" I ask/demand

"In the desert" he says back and I get a team together to head to the location Winn gives me

we dont need anyone in possession of Kryptonite, it puts Kara at risk

 **Kara's POV**

 _'I cannot believe that Alex waited until after she cleared the kryptonite out, to tell me that she found where Lena was being kept before they obviously moved her'_ I think before I land inside the lair

"They knew that we would be able to scan for kryptonite radiation" Alex tells me after I land "the walls were covered in lead to hide it but the earthquake was centered half a mile away... the force of the quake popped the bolts out of the wall"

"They knew I would come for Lena... its like they planned on it" i say

"I dont think so" Maggie says being tailed by a tall attractive woman

 _'who is the other lady, i get why maggies here... but why her'_

"If they wanted you to come here theyd have left the kryptonite exposed so you could find it, and they wouldnt have ran off" she continues

the other lady just stares at me

I glance at Alex and she just looks uncomfortable which immediatly makes me feel wary of the woman

"Im rhode" she says

"Im sorry?" I say confused

"my name" she clarifies stretching her hand out to me "its rhode"

I take her hand and shake it lightly... its soft "nice to meet you"

"like wise supergirl" she smiles at me "we dont think that Lena was the only person taken by whomever this 'lair' belonged to"

"how do you know" I ask

"well theres beds.. multiple ones, all used... so unless Lena is secretly Goldie Locks, there was more than one person here" Maggie says

I nod

"well whoever was here left in a hurry.. they left a bunch of files and plans most are uncompleted, but we could probably get a few fingerprints from the stuff they left behind" Rhode says

"Actually Rhode, Were gonna go over the files and do finger print dusting this is a matter for the FBI but we appreciate the help." Alex says before telling the DEO agents to sweep the place for prints and bag everything

"Right.." she says and walks away

"Ill see you later, babe" Maggie says kissing Alex on the cheek "let me know if you come up with anything" she continues before walking in the direction Rhode went in

"If you had let me know... as soon as Winn found the Kryptonite..." I start but Alex interrupts me

"Then whoever took Lena would have you too, the amount of kryptonite that was in these walls would have crippled you"

"Ugh I hate that youre right... i just wish you had gotten here sooner..." I say "we were so close!"

"I know Kara.. Im sorry."

"Im gonna fly around see If I can find where they went.. tire tracks and all that" I say before I head off to the sky

Its not long before I find the tire marks and immediatly I speed up, finding a trail of black SUVs and a couple trucks.. so i scan it with my Xray vision... or I try to the first couple vans are covered in lead, but the last two... filled with empty weapons

 _'Alex, track me... I think I found Lena"_ i say into the comms


	7. I Found Her!

_"sir we h_ _ave a bogey incoming"_ I hear over the walkie talkies as I wake up

"Its supergirl, we need to split up, shes most likely seen the weapons in the back which are decoys so shell either take those and lose us... or shell attack all the cars, so split up." Liam says

I look around the van and see Chris and Cece aginst the side of the van with guards in front of them... but i dont see the others

"where are the others?" i ask

"youll see them when we reach the new base." Liam says

" _sir what if she follows us to the base? theres no protection there."_

then we will deal with her just do as I say Mitchell" he replys

 **Alex POV**

"on our way supergirl" I say before rounding up DEO agents that werent needed on the scene and heading in her direction

when I find her I see shes following 5 vehicles

"Supergirl, how positive are you that Lena is in one of these cars?" I ask her

 _"the last 2 cars have weapons in them and the first 3 are protected by lead... why is there such easy access to lead by the way, its annoying." she tells me_

"Gonzales' team will focus on the last two cars and bring them back to base my team will help with the rest" I tell her and the agents

Gonzales' team tapers of and starts shoving the last two vans out of line while the rest of the vehicles split up

 **Kara POV**

"Alex, I have no idea which one Lena is in." i say worried

"...Go for the second one, chances are the first and third car are just filled with lackeys, Lena is high profile theyd protect her." she replys

"okay... okay." i say deciding im just gonna pick up the second car but then they all split up

I have no choice but to take a wild guess

 **Lena POV**

all of a sudden the vehicle im in is being lifed in the air, which brings me immediate joy because supergirl found me

then Liam pokes his head out of the window with his gun and aims

he then looks down toward the ground and sticks his head and gun back inside

"What, sir? what is it." a man asks

"Supergirl has us... Id shoot her down but... were to high in the air." Liam says

I smile smugly and liam retaliates by slapping me across my face then grabbing my chin

"If you think your safe because supergirl has found us.. think again.. I have many tricks up my sleeve Luthor.. even if she saves you Ill just get you back.." he says as the vehicle is being set down

its silent for a moment and Liam pulls me towards him with his gun to my head

all of a sudden the back doors of the van are forced open and Supergirl is standing at the opening

the guards in the van aim their guns at her but lower them after they see the amount of guns pointed at them

Cece and Chris are able to get out but Liam refuses to let me loose

"Let me go supergirl.. and I wont put a bullet in Luthors head" he says

"calm down and step out of the van this can be talked about" she says reaching her hand in the van

" ah, ah." he says pushing the gun against my head "Let me go"

"Let her go" a voice says from the open window

Liam turns to look and I see Alex standing at the window with a gun pointed at him

to which he puts the gun down and Supergirl rushes to pull me out

"Are you okay?" she asks me

"Im fine, hows Kara?" I ask

"i...shes fine she called me as soon as she thought something was wrong.. shes at home worried." she tells me

I look at Liam and see Maggie taking him away and alex walks to me

"oh Honey, did he slap you? your cheek is red" she says

"what?!" supergirl says

"oh yes im fine though" i say

"its not as bad as her stomach, or het chest, or her back" Cece says walking up

"youve seen her chest" supergirl says her tone changed a bit

it must have worried Cece cause she became nervous

"no.. we refuses to do something for him and he had his lackeys.. beat us.. Chris and I have the same marks.." she says

"Kara is not gonna leave your side foe a long while when she find out.." Alex says

"Probably the only good thing about this" I mumble and supergirl looks at me

I forgot... superhearing

"right well im gonna call her let her know we found you" supergirl says

"Im gonna talk to These two here" Alex says gesturing to Chris and Cece "then im gonna check the three of you out and send Lena Karas way" she says to supergirl


	8. Crap

**Sorry it took so long to update, ive been through alot with my school work and getting ready for graduation! im excited my real life is about to start! i mean ik life already started or whatever but... no more school!! woo! anyway on with the story**

 **Kara POV**

"Omg Lena, are you okay?" i ask her when i arrive as Kara Danvers

she visibly gets happier when she sees me and that makes my heart pound

"I was so worried, Supergirl told me that the guy that took you beat you??" I say

Im gonna tell her im supergirl when shes better but right now i just want to make her okay

she hugs me when i get close enough

"Im fine Kara.. a little bruised but im fine" she says

"hi, im cecilia but you can call me cece, and this is chris" a woman says gesturing to herself and a tall man

"Kara" i say "were you with Lena?" i ask

"yeah..." chris says and before they can say anything else Alex walks up

"Kara, is it alright if Lena, Chris, and Cece stay at your house?" she asks

"i mean yeah but why? dont you have the guy that kidnapped them?"

"yes but Lena said that he told her that even if supergirl rescues her that he has the means to get her back so.. we want to be cautious and keep them with you." she says

"look im all for keeping us safe but how is she gonna do it?" Chris says

"Its not like shes Supergirl"

"Because Im not sending agents to each of your individual houses to watch you when i could just put you at Karas and have 2 agents protecting you" Alex says

"So you would put your sister in danger rather than expending a few more agents" Cece asked

Alex smiled "I taught Kara how to take care of herself she has the means and the ability so its either her house or you can all stay here" she replys back

they all begrudgingly agree and before Alex walks away she pulls me away from Lena

"when are you gonna tell her?" she asks me in a low voice "I need to know so I can get the nda forms ready"

"you just told me the other day not to rush telling her" i say

"I know what I said but in the endgame Kara its up to you."

 **Timelapse**

"well guys this is my apartment.. uhm I have an air mattress I can use and you guys can sleep In the bed or on my couches... I didnt exactly have the time to figure out the sleep sitiation." I say

"Kara how.about you sleep in your bed, Ill sleep on One couch and Cece and Chris can decide who gets the Air Mattress... or they can share it" Lena smiles

both Cece and Chris blush and start stuttering before Lena laughs

"Well I mean I dont want to be rude i can just sleep on the floor or something" I say "Lena you can sleep in my bed"

"tell you what... lets for get the air mattress Cece and Chris can sleep on the couches and you and I can take your bed" Lena suggests, both Cece and Chris agree with her plan

"I mean weve shared your bed before i dont see why we wouldnt now" she continues confused

"well i.. i mean i i just figured since... with everything thats happened youd want a nice comfortable bed." I stutter out

"which reminds me.. take off your clothes." i say

she looks surprised and her face flushes "e..excuse me?"

"that sounded more crude than i meant it... i just meant, take off your clothes so I can look at your bruises and play doctor." i clarify then grab spare clothes Lena has left here then hand them too her

"Thank you" she says before grabbing my arm and pulling me into my bathroom

its not a very big bathroom though theres space for us both to be in here without being cramped

she undresses leaving on her underclothing

"oh my gosh Lena..." I say when i see her bruised body

i use my xray vision to make sure she has no broken bones

i have to stop when i notice she starts shifting from foot to foot

"sorry for staring" i say

she smirks "I would stare too if I were in your position"

"you mean if you were looking at my body or looking at your own?" i ask

"yours" she states and my face immediatly turns red

my mind blanks for what to say next and before i can stop myself i blurt out that im Supergirl

im hoping that i didnt actually say it outloud but the way shes looking at me right now proves me wrong

i dont even know why i blurted it out

 _stupid stupid_

it wasnt even on the topic of conversation

"Im sorry?" she says


	9. Maybe Itll All Be Okay

Oh my Rao I cannot believe I just blurted it out like that

Now she's just staring at me in shock I have no idea what I'm supposed to do, or say..

"Kara..." She says and I butt in before she can continue

"Lena I'm so sorry.. That's totally not how I wanted to tell you.. I was gonna wait until you were better and less shook up by everything that just happened." I ramble

"Kara.."

"And if you hate me I totally and completely understand I mean we've been friends for a while and I hadn't told you till just now and honestly I feel really shitty about it myself.."

"Kara.."

"You just mean alot to me and I couldnt stand you not knowing any longer especially since youre gonna be staying here until alex is sure that man isn't a threat to you anymore.."

"Kara stop.. Sweetie stop its okay.. Calm down" she says putting her hand over my mouth to stop me from talking "I already knew you were Supergirl.. And I'm not offended that it took you this long I completely understand.."

"You do?" I asked confused.. "You did not already know I'm Supergirl my disguise is a good one" I huff

"I did and I do.. Kara.. I'm a Luthor.. And I'm not saying that as the reason you didnt tell me I'm saying that as.. 'Did you really think I would be so dense as to not see the girl behind the glasses?" She smirks at me "the girl that only ever sees the good in me? Regardless of all the things I told you I'd done when I was younger than I am now.." she says opening her arms for a hug and I rush towards her to hug her

"Oof" she groans and I realize I forgot her bruises.. Then I remember she's still in just her undergarments

"Sorry" I say backing away "I forgot youre in pain I'm so sorry"

"I'm fine.. So how are you gonna doctor bruises? Do you even have a first aid kit here By the way? I mean.. You can't get hurt.."

"I have a first aid kit cause sometimes alex accidentally hurts herself while she's here" I admit "but I'm gonna get you some ice a heating pad and some ibuprofen" I tell her walking out of the bathroom into the kitchen

"Hey guys I'm gonna get you some ice and stuff to help with your bruises"

"Alright thanks" cece says

"Thanks for letting us stay here i know you dont know us very well so this is probably strange for you" chris says as i hand him ice and ibuprofin then hand the same to cece

"Oh its not a problem.. My sister works for the government so this kinda thing happens a lot more than you think" I lie so they dont feel bad for intruding "alex texted me telling me shed be over tomorrow to talk to you guys some more"

"So I'm guessing I'm not going back to work tomorrow?" Lena asks as she walks back in the living room

"That's a hard no you need to rest I dont want you out in the open especially since the guy that took you says he can just get you back." I tell her

"Oh but I'm sure supergirl would be watching making sure I'm safe." She argues with a smirk

"Even she cant be in two places at once lena, what if she gets called away for an emergency.. Who's watching you then? " I argue back

I mean I was literally there in her office with her before she got taken how can she say supergirl will protect her when she knows I was literally right there and I still left her open and unguarded..

"Alright.. I'll work from home then.. I'll call jess to bring my laptop here" she says

"what about you two.." I ask chris and cece "you guys arent leaving here either do you have anyone to bring your work here for you?"

They replied yes and they also responded that they are tired and want to get to bed

So they fell asleep on the air mattress while lena dragged me towards my bed so we could sleep...

After I got dressed I grabbed lena some clothes to wear to sleep in then we both laid down under my warm blankets

"Hey kara?"

"Yeah?"

"I cant believe you rambled so much earlier.."

"Oh my god.. Really?" I chuckled a bit " youre gonna bring that up now?"

"Yep" she laughs "you even said shitty.. I cannot believe sunny kara danvers said a cuss word.. Unbelievable" she continues to laugh

"Ah haa laugh it up... Yep glad you enjoyed that little bit of turmoil I went through." I tease "I'm glad youre here though"

"... Me too.. I really.. To be honest I was scared.. I knew you'd find me but he said he had kryptonite and I was just so worried that youd rush in head first wothout thinking and get hurt.." She admits

"I would have as soon as winn got the hit of kryptonite in the desert I wouldve flown right there but alex didnt tell me till after the kryptonite was gone.. I swear lena had i known about it I'd have been there so fast."

She gives me a small smile "I know you would've kara.."

Lena POV

And that's why I love you so much.. Because you would dive into the most dangerous situation.. Just for me...

I think it but I dont say it.. Maybe I shouldve.. But im to scared.. I know she feels the same.. I can see it in her face but I'm just scared it'll ruin our friendship if it goes south..

"Lena? You okay?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You spaced out.. Are you okay.. He didnt hit your head did he?" she asks, eyes filled with concern

"No, he slapped me but not hard enough to actually cause any damage.."

"Does It make a bad person.. If I want to throw him into space for that?" She asks me

"No.. it just means you dont like your friends getting hurt" I tell her

soon after that we both fall asleep


	10. Dat ass tho

**I'm gonna be honest music is a muse for me when I'm in a depressed state I don't listen to music or write both of these things make me so happy so I've been feeling a little happier and have been listening to music again if you guys would I'd love it if you'd send me a couple of songs I can listen to your favorite songs**

LENA POV

The next morning Chris and Cece were in Karas kitchen making breakfast i wanted to question it at first but it smelled so delicious i didnt and i just sat down

when they saw me they both smiled

"well good morning Lena" Cece said

"good morning Cece"

"you lied to us the other day" chris stated

i looked at him confused

"you told us you knew Kara didnt have feelings for you like you did for her.. but that woman looks at you like you spent decades hanging the moon and stars just for her to look at.. and you are to damn smart to not see that.. so the only explaination is that you lied.. the question is why?" he explains

"I could give a simple explaination that i truly dont know..but youre right im just scared i didnt want you guys asking why we werent together if i knew, cause then id have to open up and i dont do that.. except with kara" i said smiling a bit

"but we dont understand.. if you know how she feels about you then why dont you do something. i swear to god Lena that woman looks like shes gonna drop everytime you look at her." Cece chuckled

"I make alot of mistakes.. i say so many stupid things when i have my foot in my mouth.. i get to focused on work that i shut out the outside world im barely home.. i used to have a hamster that i had to give away because i was gone so much i couldnt properly take care of him.. i dont wanna ruin our friendship because i fuck something up." i explain

"oh lena" chris says as Cece puts her hand on my shoulder

chris turns around to finish the food while Cece focuses on me

"honey, you think Kara isnt a busy woman too? she works at Catco as a reporter she must always chase the story, im sure she gets just as invested and im positive she says some dumbass things and makes mistake too.. thats called being human but if you truly love her and she truly loves you.. it will work out because you will lve eachother to much to let the stupid things ruin such a beautiful thing." Cece says

Chris has his eyes on her with a small smile as he sets up the plates for the food

not soon after does Kara come stumbling into the kitchen in a tired daze

with a sleepy voice she says "im gonna be 100% honest I forgot all of you were here" we laugh at that before we dig in

KARA POV

after breakfast Alex came over with Maggie to explain that the DEO has my apartment under constant surveillence to asure them that if someone breaks in that supergirl will be dispatched and the agents will immediatly storm in

"atleast make sure they dont ruin my coffee table or they are replacing it" i sorta joke

to which Alex replies by rolling her eyes

"anyway i have to be going i will be in touch and detective sawyers sergant has assigned her to guard you inside the house so detective sawyer will be here with you often"

"okay well thanks bye alex" i rushed out so i could talk to maggie in piece

as soon as the door shut behind her i grabbed maggies hand

"we need to talk.. now." i stated before dragging her into the kitched while everyone else went to the living room

"yo whats up little danvers" she asked

"Lena seems a bit distant usually when she sleeps in my bed she immediatly curls into me but last night she was basically on the other side of the bed she didnt even try to cuddle" i said with a pout

"i dont know kid i mean she did kinda get her ass whooped by someone twice her size" she reasoned

"but she hugged me last night.. i mean she didn wince but shes never turned down a chance to cuddle with me.. I used to think that maybe she felt the same way about me as i feel about her.. maybe im reading it wrong" i questioned

"i wouldnt say that but im an optimist i know you left the door open so we could keep and eye on them even if they cant hear us but Lena has been staring at your ass the entire time weve been standing here talking" she says smirking

I turn my head towards Lena and she quickly finds somewhere else to look while shes smiling... like shes glad she got caught..

LENA POV

when Chris and Cece noticed i was staring at Kara's ass for a long time they tryed to snap me out of my trance, but i wasnt in one i knew exactly what i was doing

i couldnt really cuddle with Kara last night because my injuries are very bad and they seriously hurt and i disnt wanna risk her kryptonian strength accidentally hurt me worse in her sleep

sometimes when we cuddle she squeezes me like shes hugging me in my sleep and knowing her she probably thinks im trying to be distant from her

so if i get caught staring at her ass shell question her assumption and start to thi k that maybe i didnt cuddle because i like her as more than a friend and i didnt wanna give my self false hope

Cece started snapping her fingers in front of my face when i realized id put myself in a trance i shook my head

"sorry i was making a convoluted explaination in my head..."

"you were staring at Kara's ass." Chris deadpanned

"while you are correct my convoluted brain plan explains exacty why i was staring at Kara's ass so if youll excuse me" i reply with a smirk before i stare at Karas ass again

a few seconds later Kara looks over at me and i quickly look away smiling at begin to make more conversation with Cece and Chris

"what are you guys working on" i ask

"just filling out billing paper work" Chris replied

"im working on not feeling like im back in highschool working on physics" Cece said

i smirked at that

"what about you" she askes me

"i was thinking about ways supergirl and superman could make up for the buildings they destroy" i said

"Lena, i dont know supergirl personally but i dont think she has the money to pay for every building she wrecks into.. let alone superman." Chris says

"youre probably right but there has to be someway they could make up for it.. saving lives is great but it makes no difference to the people whose family you couldnt save." i replied "and i just want to help them not be attacked for all the good they do over one mistake"


	11. Kara's Turn

No one POV

*Ten weeks later*

Nothing has really happened…

Lena and her new friends have been at Kara's house for over 10 weeks and yet nothing.

Radio silence from Liam, and Alex got all she could out of him, so he was sent to prison for kidnapping and assault.

Lena went home.. As did Chris and CC, they all went their separate ways..

Well not Kara and Lena of course.

No they have lunch and dinner every night they are able to

They see each other as often as possible.

There have been a couple of rumors flying around that they are Together but nothing has been finalized by either of them

Around the corner paparazzi try to take pictures of the reporter and the CEO having lunch at Noonans

"What do you think about the rumors?" Kara asks

"Huh? What rumors?" Lena asks confused

"Do you really not know?"

Lena looks at Kara sincerely confused

"Lena.. People are saying you and I are together.. Like together together.. " she informs her

"And? Is that such a bad thing?" Lena asks testing the waters

"I mean not really.. Not if you don't have a problem with people lying about us"

"I don't mind it" she replies with a sly grin "I should be so lucky they think someone as incredibly beautiful and honest as you would slum it with a Luthor"

"Me! Ha! Please I would be the lucky one."

They stare at each other for a while not so long that it becomes awkward.. But long enough to fall further in love.

SCSC SCSC SCSC

Kara POV

The loft feels kinda empty without Chris, CC, and Lena..

It was kinda fun with them here..

Not that I'd want them to move in full time (well maybe Lena) but I'd want them to come over for game nights

The gang enjoyed their company

All those weeks just feel like they flew by, I am glad they are safe now.

Chris and CC seem like maybe they have deep feelings for each other.. I hope they get together at some point..

Then I have another ship I can gush about to Lena!

After Lena stopped feeling so much pain from her wounds she cuddled into me more while we slept, and while we sat on the couch watching TV, and if I was working shed ask me to read to her what I was working on.. Which was great because while I am fluent in many languages and can speak English as though it were my first language I struggle with punctuation and as I'd read, she would read over my shoulder and help me with that.

I miss her being in the loft, waking up with her here was like waking up happy every morning she always had breakfast ready..

I miss her being in my bed..

SCSC SCSC

Lena POV

My apartment is less homey than Kara's.. I never noticed it before but her loft is filled with things for comfort, whereas mine just has the necessities sans for my bedroom of course I wouldn't want to be uncomfortable while I slept.

I send a text to Eve telling her to set up self defense classes for me

"I told you to get self defense classes 3 months ago and now you get them"

"Thank you Eve" I reply

She really is the best assistant

It's been 2 weeks since I came home and I miss the warmth of Kara's loft

We text and call every night and morning

We also have lunch and dinner whenever we can

She makes a point to come by every night she heroes up and fights bad guys so I can SEE her and make sure she's okay

Looking out my window I can see through the dark I can just make out her apartment building..

Weird.. The light is off.. At this time of night she's home already

I turn on the news to see if maybe she's doing Supergirl things but the news feed is completely Supergirl less.

Growing concerned I call her

Instant voicemail..

That never happens

Instead I call Alex to ask if Kara is with her doing a sister night to which replies no

"Her light in her loft is off" I tell her

"She's probably asleep Lena, she had a long day today.." She tells me

This relaxes me a bit but I still feel uneasy

Regardless I apologize for bothering her so late

"Don't worry about it Lena.. Call me if you need me" she says and I appreciate it

Hanging up the phone I get ready for bed and try to fall asleep

SCSCSCSCSCSC

No Ones POV

*earlier that day*

"You have a visitor" a man says

"Who" a reply comes

"This way" the man says leading the other person to a secure room

"Hello Liam.. I have a job for you.." A voice speaks out

"Unless this job involves making you a license plate I'm afraid I can't help you buddy"

"Don't worry about those details.. Once you leave here, I need you to kidnap Kara Danvers or as you may know her Supergirl"

"How am I supposed to kidnap Supergirl?"

"I will supply you with everything you need you will be given an address when you receive your belongings from the prison guard, after you kidnap Supergirl, take her to that address and await further instruction." the man says

Once he finishes he waves his hand and the prison guard takes Liam to be processed

"Wait I'm being released right now?" He questions

"Apparently you've got friends in high places."


	12. Not Without Me

When I was in grade school my brother would constantly tease me about my grades

Id always recieve high marks but never ace and hed always tease me

" _you just arent as brilliant Lena.. its okay, not everyone needs to be smart"_

Worked out pretty well for me though seeing as he is in prison and i am in charge of a very successful fortune 500 company

(granted it was our fathers company handed down to me but mine regardless)

I still think about how he would call me

'just another pretty face among the masses'

and how it made me strive to be greater

now here sitting on my desk is yet another letter from my dear brother telling me how I sicken him and that hed expected more from a Luthor

"Lena... Helloooo." a voice calls me from my thoughts

"Im sorry I didnt hear you come in" I reply looking up to see Kara has found her way into my office

"you looked like you were in some deep thought"

"I was.. my brother has sent me another letter from prison."

"have you read it?" she questions

"No, I have no need to. I already know what its going to say." I state getting out of my chair to get myself another glass of whiskey "Something along the lines of..'Lena you have betrayed the Luthor line blah blah blah what would father say blah blah I will have my revenge on your beloved supers etc. etc. etc.'" i finish with a smirk

"well i could read it if you want.. you never know it could be something nice" kara tries to be hopeful

I wave my arm towards the letter giving her free reign to do what she will with it

once she opens it i turn away towards the mirror on the wall hoping to avoid seeing her read it but i catch her reflection in the mirror anyways

the look on her face is hardened and i can tell i was probably right on

then she smirked

i quickly turned

"what does it say?" i ask not wanting to read it myself

"Dearest Lena, I know you have thrown all my other letters away, and I know youve no reason to trust me at all. But I implore you by sheer will please read this letter. I care only for your safety.

A man scorned by supergirl has sought to murder her and I know he aims to capture her by kidnapping you please Lena believe me and know that I am truly sorry I hurt you.

I dont know when its actually planned for but I know it will be soon.

Signed _Lex Luthor"_

once kara is finished reading i let out the breath i didnt know i was holding

"ive just recieved this letter today and assuming i can even trust Lex the man must know someone has already tried to get to you by kidnapping me and it didnt work."

"Every man plans differently Lena some are very clever we must keep out eyes and ears open." she states "im going to call alex ill be right back" and with that shes gone

 **KARA POV**

"Alex, Lena recieved a letter from her brother warning her of danger I need you here asap so we can get her some sort of protection." i say as soon as my sister answers the phone

"...Kara you are literaly protection.. youre the girl of steel." she states plainly

"N- Alex the letter says the mans after me and wants to use her as leverage the most dangerous place she could be is with me"

"alright alright ill send someone to Lcorp once they arrive you are to fly straight to the DEO do you understand? if hes after you then you arent safe in the open either okay?"

i agree with her before we hang up and head back into lenas office

"Alex is sending a security detail here. once they arrive ill be heading to the DEO"

"what? no Kara you said it yourself this man might be clever were safer together you cant leave me." lena argues

"its not that i want to but do you honestly believe that you would be safe with me? I cant fight the bad guys if im worried about you."

"i can take care of myself Kara."

"oh yeah you proved that when you were beaten black and blue."

"Really then? Kara like I had a choice I didnt want to make it worse for the people there that didnt want to fight. If i had stood my ground the others could have been punished for it."

"Lena its decided. I-"

"the hell it is Kara. you arent leaving me, if you do i will evade the security detail and find my way to the DEO. you are my best friend and i wont let you do this alone."


End file.
